Just for this one time (Or not)
by Clockwork-Timeout
Summary: These are my fan made characters, SO there afternoon is going to get a little interesting, Know what I'm saying.


These are my Sonic fan characters so this fanfiction is for Mature audience only if you're not Mature then leave and don't read this. Be warned this fan fiction could have sexual content, nudity, inappropriate conversation and Actions. These two characters belong to me.

You have been warned!

10:46 p.m. Swore the hedgehog was heading to his house from working late, he's had to be home for 11:00 p.m. if he's working late. He opened the door, the lights were on and saw his living room all cleaned up, and the kitchen also his room. Then he knew his roommate was here probably in her bedroom sleeping already.

Swore: (sign) "I still wonder why I care for that girl, but still I do thinks it's weird that she knows me in some way, hehehehe it's one of her greatest mysteries that I can't solve *Whisper* Yet (End of Whisper). Ah oh well for all I know tommorrw is my day off, no Amelia the cat either no one to interrupt me just me in this house alone or so I think."

Swore took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning's afternoon 3:30 p.m.

- Purple (Is her nickname) the hedgehog was about to leave and see the brand new mall opening but she first decided to clean up her room and the rest of the house.  
>Then when she was almost done. She saw one drop of water falling from the sky outside of the window also more started coming, next thunder, the lights went off. Purple didn't know it was going to rain today. Finally it hit she did heard something on the weather news about a horrible storm only for a 2 days and all places are going to be closed. Also no one is allowed to go outside because they might get hit by something big or get lost. She was scared for a moment because of the darkness around her so she had her phone but when she open it, it had no bars and it had static on the screen. She's guessing bad connections to the internet, or the phone company maybe had a fire on one of it's computers. Purple couldn't see where she was going then she touched something it was a doornob she turned it to the right then realized it was her Roommate Swore's room. She knows that his room barly has anything but a window and his bed also a closet, and (What she loves the most) his scent his lovely sweat scent. Next she looked around to find his queen size bed in the darkness of his room, finally she found it. Purple heard someone snoring quietly, she turned around; and saw Swore sleeping with his cute face. An idea came to her mind.<p>

Purple: (In her mind) "This could be my chance to let him know I really love him."

She took off her black with a violet buckle boots and red sweater but left her blueish-Green with gray plad short skirt and her black tank top on. Purple climb on top of his large also comfortable queen size bed. When she got on top of him, he raised his hands and pushed her to the other side of the bed, he went on top of her, Purple blushed to see her face close to his.

Swore: In a calm voice "Were you trying to do what I think you were doing."

Purple turned her face to the left but Swore grabbed her chin with one hand, faced it to his face.

Purple: (Breath in then out) "Well I was going to wake you up and have a little chat."

Swore: "You don't have to lie, it's alright I already notice know you love me."

Purple: "You knew, why didn't you say anything."

Swore: "I was going to, but I thought for a moment when the time comes I'll say it to you."

Purple: "It ok you can say it right now if you like"

Swore smirked

Purple: "What's with the smirking... Oh no."

Swore: "You guessed right, I'll say those words to you after your punishment."

Purple: (Now scared) "For what."

Swore: "For sneaking into my room when I'm in bed all those weeks ago."

Purple remember all the other times when she tried to kiss him but failed each time.

Swore: "You're not allowed to move for 10 mins unless I say you can move so be prepared."

Swore started to remove Purple's short skirt he unzipped the zipper. Then threw it to the floor of his bedroom, he saw her white panties next removed them. Also he inserted one of his fingers into her place. Purple could feel his finger moving right inside her it felt so good, it's like Swore knows how to make her feel good.

Purple's thoughts: "If he keeps this up then I'm going to cum so soon."

Swore took out his finger, saw she wet his fingers had her wet liquad on it, then licked right off his finger. Swore headed straight for her tank top, he remove it and saw her bra he knows her breasts are really huge, touched them before but never seen what they looked without the bra. Finally came off the bra, he thought the nipples looked so beautiful the pretty pink on them they're so gorgeous. So he touched them next carass, then licked both of them.

Purple started to pant softly

Purple question: "Swore are you going to say it yet." While she was laying on the bed naked with only her socks on.

Swore: "Not yet until I make you feel good."

He started taking off his green shirt and boxers.

Purple couldn't believe her eyes she's seeing the thing on his cock is so big and huge it's even standing up, Swore grabbed Purple and told her to move. Now it was her turn to make him feel good, she hold her huge breast and rubbed them together on Swore's thing. Her soft breast rubbing against his thing.

Swore: "Ah, the soft and squishiness is great to feel."

Then he came onto her face, Purple tasted his cum but it tasted bitter, she hopes his thing goes inside her soon.

Next she started to lick his thing from top to bottom, she tried to put it in her mouth but it was to big to even fit. Finally she placed the tip of it into her mouth and again he came into her mouth. Purple swallow all of his cum.

Swore: "Purple it's time."

Purple: "Will it hurt too much."

Swore: "Not too much you'll only feel a little pain but it'll feel so good, you won't regret it."

Purple: "Alright, this is my first time you know."

Swore: "I do know, if you don't feel right doing this then we'll stop."

Purple: "No it's alright go ahead."

Swore set his thing into her place, next his huge/big thing broke through her Purple scream a little, cry for a moment Swore licked her tears away with his touge.

Swore: "Whoa, Purple you're so tight it's like my thing wants your place so badly."

Purple: "It feels like my wants to connect with ah yours too, you can start moving if you like because it's hard to stay like this."

Swore started moving but Purple was still in pain so she ask if he can move a little slower. Swore did and he made Purple sat up on his laps with her legs crossed to his back. Purple went along and hugged him with her arms, she can feel his thing kissing the tip of her womb as he thrusted more and more.

Swore: "Purple, I'm sorry for this but I'm going to have to cum inside you now."

Purple cried: "Wait Swore wait, please."

Swore: "What is it?"

Purple: "Don't let it all inside me yet please."

Swore: "Huh, I thought you wanted this."

Purple: "I know what I wanted but think first I finished highschool and collage, and what are we going to do if I become pregnant with your child that I made with you."

Swore: "Alright, I can't wait to find out."

Purple: "Wait, ha ha ha ha ah ah ah."

Swore then hold her tight by one arm on her butt and the other one holding her back. Her huge breast were being squished to Swore's chest. Purple can smell his sweat scent, she doesn't want this speical day with only him and her to end so soon. Swore thrusted more and more, more. His thing was kissing the tip of her womb. Purple couldn't hold it much longer.

Swore: "It's ok cum, let it out, no one is around but us."

Purple: "I'm coming (Cum spilling out)."

She started to pant heavily now.

Purple: "I...I...I."

Swore: "You what?"

Purple: "I love you, I love you so much Swore."

Swore: "I love you too always with all my heart."

She realised something his thing is twiching it's going to let it all out inside her in a couple of seconds.

Purple: "Swore, not now, not yet please (She can feel his thing going into her womb) NO SWORE PLEASE DON'T DO IT DON'T REALISE IT INSIDE ME AHA HA AHA HA HA HA! NO,  
>NO, NO, TOO LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (To much Cum now inside her and some coming out of her place)<p>

Swore removed his penis from being inside Purple's pussy half of the day.

3 hour later

The power went back on so did the hot water for the bathroom and kitchen, Swore and Purple were in the kitchen eating dinner that she made, Swore was drinking coffee.  
>Purple doesn't look too happy. Swore kinda felt bad for what he did so he asked if she is going to be ok.<p>

Purple: "Swore."

Swore: "Ah yes."

Purple: "What are you going to do if I get pregnant?"

Swore: "Me!"

"Yes, you!."

"If it makes you happy I'll take responibility for the new born baby that's probably coming in the future."

She walked towards him and hugged him with happniess her huge boobs were on his face. Swore blushed and closed his eyes throughout the softness.

Purple: "I'm sure you'll be a great father to our baby my husband."

In Swore thoughts: "I'm sure we'll get arguments as well but her I'll always love you."

End (Sorry for some of my bad grammer)  
> <p>


End file.
